A Filmmaker and a Baby
by bohogirl
Summary: Mark babysits for his godson while Benny and Alison get a much needed break. Sequel to my fic, Living at the suggestion of a reader. PostRENT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Filmmaker and a Baby  
****Author: Jen  
****Feedback: Happiness is...and will let me know if I should continue  
****Pairing: None, Mark/Benny friends, Benny/Alison  
****Word Count: 3021  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Genre: Angst/Fluff/Cuteness  
****Summary: Mark babysits for his godson while Benny and Alison take a much needed break.  
****Notes: Post-Rent, Roger and Collins have passed away, Mimi ran away, Joanne and Maureen are around but not mentioned in this bit, Mark has patched things up with Benny. Sequel to Living which you can find on this site.  
****Special Thanks: electrakitty74 for encouraging me to write this and for looking it over.  
****Spoilers: See notes  
****Warnings: None except cute!baby  
****Disclaimer: All the Rent characters and ideas aren't mine, nor would I pretend them to be. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I do, however, claim little Tommy.**

Mark pushed his way off the subway when he got to his stop and quickly sprinted up the steps. He took a quick glance around before heading across the street. This area of the city was so vastly different from the East Village, the buildings bright, flowers were blooming in window pots, and children were out laughing and playing. It was almost as if the sun shone here, and its rays never touched the dark world that was the Village. It reeked of rich but Mark was eager to see his godson again.

Little eight month old Thomas Collin Coffin had become one of the biggest joys in Mark's life. His dark brown eyes shone whenever Mark would visit. Two pudgy mocha-colored arms would stick out and the child would squeal until he was lifted into Mark's embrace, giggling as he rested his curly topped head on his godfather's shoulder. And Mark, in turn, loved the boy dearly. When he'd gotten caught on the subway a few weeks back, he'd struck up a conversation with another passenger, eagerly showing off pictures of the beloved child who showed him life did indeed move on.

Little Tommy was Benny and Alison's adopted son, born to an unwed, teen aged girl after they'd discovered they were unable to have children of their own. In a wonderful twist of fate, the mother had been white and the father black, much like Benny and Alison's own relationship, resulting in a little boy who easily passed for their son. Mark had quickly learned the upper class members of society had a lot to answer for. Explaining how an entirely white or black child had appeared in their family wasn't something the Grey family was eager to do.

Mark didn't care though. Tommy could've come out fuchsia with green polka dots and he still would've loved him. He was there the day he was born, sitting beside Benny in the waiting room after he'd been thrown out by Alison for pacing too much. When Alison had appeared in the doorway, her eyes wet with tears as she announced they had a son, Mark found himself crushed to Benny's side as his normally docile friend cried into his shoulder.

Several minutes later, Mark was standing in the hospital room, watching as Benny and Alison cooed over their son. The natural mother lay in bed, half asleep and very relieved it was all over. He was about to slip out of the room, leaving the new family alone when Benny grabbed him and placed the small, warm bundle that was his son into Mark's arms. The baby was surprisingly lighter in weight than Mark had expected and it took a moment for him to adjust.

"Meet your godson, Mark. We still haven't thought of a name yet," Benny said as he lightly rubbed his son's cheek.

Mark looked down at the boy who squirmed a bit in his arms. He'd seen his niece and nephew shortly after they were born, had held them, had smiled at his sister, but he'd never found them entirely beautiful or 'cute' despite what his sister had said. Benny's son, however, was one of the most beautiful children he ever seen. Maybe he was partial, since he knew he'd see this little boy more than he saw his own flesh and blood, but Mark couldn't help the feeling of love that washed over him. He hadn't felt this happy in...hell, he didn't even remember anymore. Losing Angel, Roger, and Collins had left him drained of many happy memories.

As he gazed down at the new life in his arms, Mark felt...something, he later couldn't explain exactly what it was but he knew the perfect the name for the boy. "How about Thomas Collin? He can be Tommy for short."

Benny looked over at Alison. "What do you think, baby?"

Alison stepped up to Mark's side, looking down at her son again. "I think it's perfect." She lightly kissed Mark's cheek. "Thank you, Mark."

"Hey, where's that camera of yours? I want to get this on film."

Mark handed the baby to Alison and pulled his camera out, quietly filming the new family on its first day together.

He still looked back at that footage, months later, amazed at how much little Tommy had grown over the past eight months. He found himself regularly at Benny and Alison's filming practically anything the child did. Mark had been begged more than a few times by Benny and Alison to move closer and spend more time with them but he'd politely refused, wanting instead to stay with the memories of his friends

He sprinted up the steps to the small brownstone Benny had gotten shortly after Tommy was born and let himself in. "Ben! Ali! I'm here!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Mark. Tommy's up in his room if you want to get him," Alison called.

Grinning, Mark headed up the flight of stairs towards the small nursery. "Hey, buddy," he said gently when he entered the room.

Tommy looked up from inside his crib, a plastic toy jammed into his mouth as far as he could get it. He pulled the toy out and squealed, waving his arms up and down as he babbled.

Mark lifted the boy from his crib and kissed his cheek. "How's my boy?"

Tommy babbled again and tried to give Mark the drool-covered toy.

"Oh, thanks, Tom." Mark held the toy between two fingers and set it back in the crib before shifting Tommy to his other hip. "Come on, kiddo. Let's see what sort of strained food product you're having for dinner."

He carried Tommy downstairs and into the kitchen where Alison was, standing at the stove looking very frazzled, very nervous, and very un-Alison like. "Ali, you ok?" he asked as he gave her a quick kiss. "You look out of sorts."

Alison sighed and wiped her brow. "I'm just nervous about leaving him for the weekend," she said as Mark placed Tommy into his highchair and gave him a small toy to bang on the plastic tray. "I've never let him with anyone for more than a few hours." She looked over at her son who was giggling as he alternated between banging the toy and sticking it in his mouth.

"Alison, come on. You know I'll take care of him. I love him like he's my own. Stop worrying and focus on your first weekend away with your husband in almost a year. Think about it: not having to get up every time he cries, no diapers to deal with, no formula, no spit up. For a whole weekend."

"I know but you've never had a full weekend with him. Just a few hours babysitting."

"And what, you think I'm going to forget how to take care of him after four hours alone and then leave him to roam the house like a wild dog? Ali, relax. Everything will be fine."

"Oh, Mark, I trust you more with Tommy than anyone else. Even Benny sometimes. I'm worried he'll do something and I'll miss it or...or if he gets hurt."

Mark chuckled. "You think he's suddenly going to start speaking in complete sentences or something? Alison, I have my camera so I can film anything if you want me to."

Alison smiled and practically leaped into Mark's arms. "Thank you, Mark."

"Hey, you making moves on my woman?" Benny asked as he appeared at the door, a small smile on his face. "And in front of my kid?" He chuckled and ruffled Mark's hair. "Hey, man. Hi, there, buddy," he cooed as he kissed Tommy's forehead before turning to his wife. "Hey beautiful. What's going on?"

"Alison's worried about going away for the weekend."

"Al, baby, we talked about this." Benny sighed gently placed his hand on Alison's arm. "We both need this weekend away."

"I know, I know, but he's my little boy." She frowned slightly as she looked over at Tommy who dropped his toy on the ground and squealed until Mark picked it back up again. "I don't feel right leaving him."

"He'll be fine." Benny lightly kissed Alison's forehead. "Stop worrying. Mark knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, I took care of Roger and Collins. I think I can handle an eight month old. Right, Tommy? You'll have fun with your Uncle Mark."

Tommy giggled and clapped his hands together before reaching out for Mark again.

The following morning was hectic as everyone seemed to be running in four different directions. Alison kept forgetting something she wanted to pack or something she wanted Mark to know. Benny was getting constant calls from work that he had to take sense he would be out of touch with everyone for four days. Mark trying to assure Alison everything would be ok while taking information from Benny. Little Tommy got very upset by all the commotion and cried until someone picked him up and let him crawl around the house.

"Alison, you ready?" Benny called around nine. "We have to go going, baby."

"Now, if he gets a fever, call his pediatrician. And if he cuts himself, there's band aids in the bathroom. If it's deep, call the doctor. If..."

Mark shifted Tommy on his hip "Alison. We'll be fine." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Trust me. I can handle him."

Tommy giggled and began playing with the collar of Mark's shirt.

"See? We're good."

"I know, I'm just...I'm worried." Alison reached out and ran her hand lightly over Tommy's messy crop of curls. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Alison, we're going. Give him a kiss goodbye and get in the car. Or I'll carry you out there," Benny said, smiling.

Alison lifted Tommy from Mark's arms and hugged her son tightly. "Be good, baby. Mommy and Daddy love you, sweetie." She peppered his light brown cheeks with kisses.

"I'll try and keep the phone from her," Benny joked before hugging Mark. "Thanks for watching him."

"You know I love spending time with him. It's not a problem."

Benny looked over, watching as Alison continued to kiss, hug, and whisper soft words into her son's ear. "Come on, Tommy-boy. Say good-bye to Daddy." He managed to pull the boy free of his mother's grip. He gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek before placing him in Mark's arms. "Let's go, Alison. He'll be fine." He placed his hand lightly on the small of Alison's back and lead her out of their home. She would occasionally glance over her shoulder, smiling weakly as Mark held Tommy's arm by the wrist and waved his little hand back and forth.

When the door was finally shut, and their car finally headed down the road, Mark sank into a soft arm chair in the living room, Tommy perched in his lap. "They're gone, Tom. Just you and me for a few days. What do you say to a nap, kiddo?"

Tommy reached out and pulled Mark's glasses off his face. He stuck one of the ends in his mouth and grinned.

"Guess not. This is going to be a long four days, huh?"

Tommy giggled and proceeded to poke Mark in the eye.

"Great. Thanks, Tom," he said, pulling his glasses from the boy's grip. He put Tommy on the ground and went to grab his camera.

Tommy sat up and starred at the camera as Mark filmed. He pointed at the lens and babbled out a string of baby talk.

"Can you say 'Mark', Tommy? Can you?"

"Maga!" Tommy squealed before crawling closer to the camera and poking the lens.

Mark chuckled and turned the camera off. "What am I going to do you with you?"

Tommy crawled closer to Mark and stuck out his arms. "Maya ah!"

Mark sighed and lifted the boy back into his arms. "If I take you somewhere I shouldn't, you promise not to tell your mother? Go like this." He smiled and nodded his head.

Tommy grinned, stared at Mark for a beat before starting to drool.

"I'll take that as a yes. I need to head back to my place. Forgot to get that film I put together for your mom." He carried Tommy upstairs to put on a pair of small shoes and light sweater. He quickly packed up a diaper bag before heading back downstairs. He grabbed the key Benny had left him, locked up the Brownstone, and carried Tommy towards the subway. He'd decided against a stroller, not in the mood to fight with it once they were headed towards the loft.

Once on the subway, he settled Tommy in his lap facing out at the small crowd. Tommy jammed his fist into his mouth and rested his head against Mark's chest.

"What? Shy all of a sudden?"

Tommy lifted his head, his dark eyes wide. He looked a bit frightened in his new surroundings, so vastly different from the sheltered life he led.

Mark lifted him up and rested the small head on his shoulder. He hummed softly as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "We'll be off this noisy thing soon, Tommy-boy."

By the time they got to the East Village, Tommy had a few stray tears on his cheeks as he clung to Mark's shirt.

"I'm sorry, buddy. We'll take a cab back home, ok?" Mark pressed a kiss to Tommy's cheek and gently wiped away the tears before heading up to the loft.

Once inside, he placed a soft blanket on the floor, placed Tommy on it, and gave him a toy. "Stay right here, buddy. I'll be right back." He headed off towards his room, grabbed the film off his bed, and headed back out into the main room.

Tommy had crawled off the blanket, pulled himself into a standing position using the coffee table, and was reaching for the cup Mark had left there yesterday morning.

"No, Tom. That's for big people." He pulled the cup off the table, picked Tommy up, and carried him around the small island that divided his living from his kitchen as he placed the cup into the sink. "Maybe in a year or two you'll use one, ok?"

He headed back towards the couch and sat down, settling Tommy in his lap facing him. "You're gonna start running around and terrorizing your parents soon, aren't you?"

Tommy squealed, clapped his hands together, and jerked his legs up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mark said, chuckling. He looked over at the small table next to the couch. Seated on it were three pictures. One of Roger, one of Collins, and one of the whole group taken shortly before Angel had gone into the hospital.

"Daddy ever tell you about who you're named after? No?" Mark grabbed the picture of Collins and held it near Tommy's face. "This is Collins. His name was Thomas, just like you. Only if we called him 'Tommy' he would hurt us. Anyway, he was a really great guy. He would've loved you. Wish you could know him but...he's not around anymore." Mark sighed and looked over at the other pictures. "None of them are." He looked back down at Tommy who was staring up at him, his eyes wide, entranced by Mark's words,. "But you have me, Daddy, and Mommy, ok? Remember that, ok?" He put the picture back on the table, kissed Tommy's cheek and stood up. "Let's get you back home, buddy." He grabbed what he'd come for, picked up Tommy's toy, and headed back outside.

It was hard to hail a cab with his arms bogged down but Mark managed to flag one down. Tommy had an easier ride home, now that it was quieter and just the pair of them, but just as they pulled up to the brownstone, he'd started squirming and fussing.

"Ok, ok. Hold on, buddy," Mark said as he opened the door. He dropped the diaper bag and film bag on the floor. "We'll get you a toy or something, ok?"

Tommy's eyes started darting around, as if he were searching for something. His little fingers tightly gripped Mark's shirt as he started to whimper. After a few moments, he scrunched his little face up and began to cry.

"Hey, hey..shh, buddy, it's ok." Mark gently rubbed his back. "What's wrong, pal? Huh?" he asked as if he expected Tommy to answer.

Tommy's cries soon turned into ear piercing screams. He started pushing his hands against Mark's chest in an effort to get down.

"What's wrong, Tommy? You hungry? That it?" Mark carried the sobbing child down the hallway and into the kitchen. He pulled an already prepared bottle of formula from the refrigerator, quickly shook it up, and popped it in the microwave for a few seconds. "Hold on, buddy. After this, I'll see what your mom left for you to eat, ok?"

Tommy only cried louder and his struggle to get free of Mark's grip intensified.

Mark sighed and grabbed the bottle out of the microwave, checking quickly to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Here, Tom," he said, holding it out towards Tommy.

Tommy pushed the bottle away and screamed louder.

Mark placed the bottle on the counter top , knowing if Tommy wanted it later it would be ready for him, and switched Tommy to his other hip. "Guess not. What's wrong, Tommy? Tired? Huh?" He lightly brushed Tommy's curly locks from his forehead. "You need to be changed?"

Tommy kicked his legs and pressed his small hands harder against Mark's chest as he continued to scream.

"Ok, ok. You want down." Mark placed Tommy on the floor.

The boy's tears stopped for a second, two fingers now jammed into his mouth, his face wet with tears, snot, and drool. He looked around the kitchen then up at Mark before his face crumpled and he started crying again.

Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is going to be a long weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Filmmaker and a Baby Chapter 2  
**Author:** Jen  
**Feedback:** Happiness is...  
**Pairing:** None, Mark and cute baby  
**Word Count:** 1602  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** fluffish  
**Summary:**Mark tries to get little Tommy to stop crying and then heads to the park  
**Notes:** POST-Rent.  
**Special Thanks:** electrakitty74 for looking it over and giving advice for baby Tommy.  
**Spoilers:** Read Living and the first chapter for any spoilers  
**Warnings:** cute baby  
**Disclaimer:** Mark isn't mine he belongs to Jonathan Larson. Baby Tommy, Amanda, and Didi are mine.

Mark was growing more and more frustrated as Tommy continued to sit on the floor and cry. He wanted simply to pick the boy up but whenever he got close, he would only scream louder. Eventually, Mark turned and began to look around the kitchen for something else to attempt to feed the sobbing infant. Tommy looked over and noticed Mark was no longer looking in his direction. He cried louder and crawled closer to Mark, eventually grabbing at the leg of Mark's pants with one drool covered hand. Mark leaned down and lifted the boy into his arms. This time the exhausted Tommy buried his face in Mark's shoulder and cried.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Mark whispered as he lightly rubbed Tommy's back. "Shh, pal. It's ok." He lightly kissed Tommy's cheek before carrying him upstairs to see if he needed to be changed.

Tommy kept crying and tried to roll over onto his hands and knees several times before Mark was finally able to figure out he was clean and dry. He picked the boy back up and tried pacing back and forth in an attempt to soothe the crying child.

Tommy still sobbing into his shoulder, Mark headed back down to the kitchen. He offered the baby several other food choices but most only served to make him scream louder.

"What would your Mommy do, buddy? Huh? Would Mommy know?" Mark lightly ran his fingers over Tommy's soft curls. "Do you miss Mommy? Is that it?"

The boy only cried louder, burying his small face into Mark's shoulder.

"Shh, buddy. Come on. She'll be back. Just a few days with your Uncle Mark then you'll have Mommy and Daddy back."

After a few minutes, Tommy's tears started to subside. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and rested his head on Mark's shoulder.

"There ya go, pal. Hey, let's get you changed and we'll go to the park, yeah?" Mark took Tommy back up to his room, quickly changed his clothing, and cleaned his face. "Ok, Tom. You stay here and play while I go change my shirt." He placed Tommy in his crib and gave him some toys to play with before heading off to the guest room.

He pulled of his old shirt, both shoulders wet from Tommy's tears, and put on a new one. He grabbed the cell phone Alison and Benny had given him so they could keep in touch and headed back to Tommy's room. "Ready, buddy?"

Tommy looked up and grinned, holding out his arms as he squealed.

"Well, this is a turn around." Mark smiled as he picked up the baby. "I like seeing that smile." He lightly tickled Tommy, causing him to giggle. "And hearing that laugh." He kissed Tommy's cheek and headed back downstairs. He pulled the stroller out of the closet, placed Tommy inside, and grabbed the diaper bag. "Let's go, kid."

Mark managed to maneuver the stroller the down the steps with little trouble. "How does Mommy do it, Tom?"

Tommy looked up and grinned before banging his hands on the edge of the stroller. He squealed and clapped his hands together as he babbled to himself.

Mark steered the stroller down the street to a small nearby park. There were mothers there and other children playing in the sand boxes and on the swing sets. He pulled the stroller up to a small patch of grass and set out a blanket. "Ready, pal?"

Tommy held out his arms. "Ah! Ah!" he squealed.

"Up? You want up?" He smiled and lifted the baby from the stroller, settling him on the blanket. He pulled the diaper bag off the hand of the stroller and pulled out some toys. "Truck, Tom?"

"Ta!"

"You going to learn real words soon, bud? Or just babble your way through life?"

"Bala!" Tommy giggled and crawled over to the small pile of plastic blocks.

"I'll take that as a no." Mark stretched out on his stomach across the blanket and watched as Tommy stuck most of his toys in his mouth, trying to chew through the plastic. "Hungry, Tom?" He reached into the diaper bag again and pulled out a small baggie of Cheerios. "Here you go, bud." He placed a few on the blanket in front of the baby.

Tommy stared at them for a bit before looking up at Mark. He stuck his fingers in his mouth again before reaching out and grabbing a few in his hands.

Mark stole a few from the baggie too as he watched Tommy work his way through most of the cereal. "Good, huh pal?" He reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle of apple juice. He pulled off the cover and held it out to Tommy. "Juice, bud?"

Tommy crawled closer to Mark and took the bottle before plopping himself down beside Mark, quietly sipping his juice as he looked around the small park, one hand wrapped around the bottle the other waving around a bit before letting it fall onto Mark's shirt.

Mark smiled as he absentmindedly rubbed Tommy's back. After Roger had died and then Collins, Mark never thought he'd truly be able to love anyone again, fearing how quickly they might leave his life but Tommy had wormed his way deep into Mark's heart. From the moment he'd been born, the child had crept deeper and deeper inside, quickly breaking down the barrier Mark had built up after losing his friends. Tommy had given him something, someone to live for, a family. He'd known Benny for years but he'd never felt as close to him as he did now that Tommy was in their lives.

"Oh, Didi, look at the baby!" a mother said as she walked by with her daughter. "Isn't he cute?" She smiled as she stepped closer. "How old?"

"Eight months. Nine in about a week." Mark smiled as he lightly ran his finger up Tommy's arm. "And how old are you, young lady?" he asked, turning his attention to the little girl.

She held up four fingers fingers. "Four and three quarters. I'll be five soon! What''s his name?"

"Tommy. He's named after a close friend of mine and his mom and dad."

"You aren't his dad?" the girl asked, cocking her head to the side as she twirled a strand of her chestnut hair around her finger. She looked exactly like her mother with her long brown hair and bright green eyes.

Mark chuckled. "No. I'm taking care of him while his mom and dad take a vacation."

The girl knelt down on the blanket in front of Tommy. "Hi, Tommy. I'm Didi."

Tommy dropped his bottle and grinned. "Da!" He waved his arms around and giggled.

"He's cute!" Didi held her hand out and let Tommy bang his hands against her palm. "Mommy, can I have a little brother?"

Her mother chuckled. "Not right now, sweetie. But we should go. Leave Tommy and..."

"Mark. I'm Mark."

"Mark." She smiled. "Nice to meet you. We should leave Mark and Tommy to have their fun in the park." She lightly ran her fingers along her daughter's hair. "Say good bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mark. Bye, Tommy." Didi smiled as she stood up and slipped her hand into her mother's.

"Goodbye, Mark and little Tommy. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and started to turn away. "Oh, my name's Amanda, by the way."

Mark smiled. "Nice to meet you, Amanda, Didi." He waved as they walked away before turning back to Tommy who tilted his head back and looked up at Mark. "That, Tommy, is a good looking woman."

Tommy stuck his tongue out and began to crawl away, heading straight off the blanket.

"Where are you going, speedy?" Mark said, chuckling. "Wanna swing, pal? That it?" He picked Tommy up and carried him over to the swings. He settled Tommy in one of the infant ones the park provided, securing him in with a small, plastic bar. "Ready, buddy?" He gave Tommy a light push.

Tommy kicked his legs out and clapped his hands together. "Ah! Ah!"

"Up? You want up?" Mark pushed the chair a bit hard, causing Tommy to giggle even more. Each time Tommy swung back towards him, Mark would reach his fingers in and tickle the boy, making his giggles grow louder.

Mark was happy to have Tommy to distract him for the next few days. It had been a year ago that Collins had taken a turn for the worse. The first anniversary of his death was tomorrow and Mark wasn't looking forward to it at all. He hoped spending the day looking after Tommy would keep him from thinking of his friend.

After several minutes, Tommy began whimpering slightly and turning to look at Mark.

"Done, bud?" Mark pulled him to a stopped and lifted him from the swing. "Tired? Ready to head home?"

Tommy sighed, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and leaned his head against Mark's shoulder.

"Guess so." Mark carried Tommy back to his stroller, carefully placed him in it, then gathered up their things before heading back to the brownstone.

Tommy was nearly asleep by the time they got back home. Mark carried him up to his room, quickly changed his diaper, and placed him down in his crib, lightly rubbing his back.

"Have a good nap, Tommy." Mark leaned down and gave Tommy a quick kiss before heading out of the room and down to the living room. He stretched across the couch and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
